halofandomcom-20200222-history
Roland-B210
|homeworld= |birth= Before 2537 |death= Before November, 2552 |gender= Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |affiliation= UNSC Navy |rank= |specialty= |battles= Mission on an unknown Covenant moon. |class= SPARTAN-III Beta Company }} }} Roland-B210 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Intelligence Beta-5 Division. He was a part of the elite Special Operations squad of Headhunters. He, along with Jonah-B283, led a semi-successful stealth attack on an unknown remote moon on which the Covenant were searching for Forerunner relics. Biography Training Roland-B210 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program in 2537 as a Beta Company trainee. His trainers noted his higher than average skills at the end of training and he and a handful of other Beta trainees were separated from their company ahead of Operation: TORPEDO, projected to have a near-100% fatality rate. Roland-B210 was inducted into a two-man fireteam as part of the special operations program known as "Headhunters" when he met all of the necessary requirements and beyond. He was paired up with Jonah-B283 due to their match rating of 97.36%. The infiltration The first mission of Roland-B210 as a part of the Headhunters team was in an unknown remote moon in which the Covenant were searching for Forerunner relics. He, along with Jonah, had the mission to destroy six of the total ten Covenant encampments. For this mission Roland-B210 was given an experimental Active camouflage module for his armor. In the beginning of the mission, Roland-B210 infiltrated the base under cover from his semi-Active camouflage to place explosives on four reactors while Jonah-B283 engaged the troops in the camp barracks. In this early phase of the mission, Roland-B210 placed the explosives successfully, without being spotted. Later on, he helped Jonah-B283 on eliminating the remaining targets, all of whom were still confused by Jonah's energy disruptions and Flashbang grenades. Death Right after Jonah-B283 had executed the seemingly last enemies in the base, Roland-B210 was impaled by a cloaked Special Operations Sangheili who was wearing a heavily modified harness and wielding an energy sword. With his last breath, Roland-B210 managed to utter "...Clear" to Jonah, which meant that the explosives were armed. Jonah-B283 detonated them shortly after, vaporizing himself, the cloaked Sangheili, and Roland's corpse. Equipment In a fan-art piece printed with the second edition of Halo: Evolutions, Roland-B210 and other Headhunters are portrayed in MJOLNIR armor, this may have been a mistake by the author as the armor is more akin in functionality and aesthetically to the SPI armor and may have mistaken this armor for it's predecessor, please note this is not canon but something worthy of note as it shows the individuality of Roland-B210 as a SPARTAN. Note that updated versions of the armor are shown in the motion comic and are confirmed as SPI armor. Roland-B210 himself wears an unknown variant of SPI armor that resembles the AA helmet and larger, more angular shoulder plates and a different chest guard. It has energy shields and VISR much like Jonah's armor but with the addition of Active camouflage. Another feature is that it lacks photo reactive panels, probably to allow the armor's other features. Gallery File:Close up of Roland.jpg|Close up of Roland-B210. File:Roland in swamp.jpg|Roland-B210 in swamp. File:Roland & Jonah.jpg|Roland-B210 and Jonah-B283 File:Jonah and Roland.JPG|Jonah-B283 and Roland-B210 beginning their assault on their target. File:Roland's Death.JPG|Moments before Roland-B210's death. Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Headhunters'' Notes Sources Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo: Evolutions